


Prompt 47: Autumn

by ArticNight



Series: *100 prompts* [51]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Costumes, Halloween, Implied Smut, M/M, Smut, i don't remember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:07:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8853319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArticNight/pseuds/ArticNight
Summary: Hartley gets the perfect Halloween costume for the STAR labs Halloween party





	

Hartley wandered through the store with a bored look. Iris, Shawna, Lisa, Linda and Caitlin had dragged him along to find Halloween costumes. Iris had already found her’s, an Alice in Wonderland costume. Shawna was trying on some Grecian style costumes as Lisa was looking through Star Wars. Linda was over by the creepy doll stuff and asking Caitlin if she should go as that or something scary. Caitlin had a couple 50’s dresses she was going to try. Most of them were planning on surprising their boyfriends with their costumes, which was the only reason none of the other guys were with. Hartley wandered around some more when he caught sight of the superhero section. Curiosity peaked he went over. Half of the costumes were from comic books the others were from actual heroes. He spotted a Green Arrow costume and had to pause when he saw one tailored towards females on the wall across from the men's. He looked them over when he spotted one that had his face lighting up. Quickly he grabbed it and rushed over to the others.

“What do you think?” He asked. Everyone’s face lit up at the sight.

“Yes!” Iris cried happily as she laughed, “That is perfect!”

“He’s going to love it.” Caitlin agreed.

“Go try it on.” Shawna urged. When he stepped out Lisa was the first to speak.

“Looking hot.”

“All you need now are the boots.” Linda said as she held up the matching shoes.

“I can’t wait for the Halloween party!”

~  
Barry was laughing with Felicity as she recounted a story involving Oliver. The two of them had shown up wearing a king and queen costume which earned Cisco a dirty look from Oliver when he laughed. Cisco was in a steampunk outfit that he made himself. Really he made his, Wally’s, Jessie’s and Barry’s costume. Jessie was dressed as a zombie and no one was quite sure how Cisco managed to make a hole go through her that actually showed what was behind her, really making it look like it was there. It was creepy ducking down to see Wally’s face on the other side. Wally had his own steampunk costume. While Cisco’s screamed inventor Wally’s screamed hunter. It was pretty awesome. Barry had just wanted something simple so Cisco has made him a two part Arkham inmate costume which was a relief. He hated one piece costumes. Mark Mardon was there, waiting for his girlfriend to show up. He was dressed as Indiana Jones. Ronnie and Caitlin showed up not too long after Barry finished the story with Felicity.

“You look good.” Barry commented. Ronnie was dressed in a letterman jacket as Caitlin had a cute purple pinup dress.

“Thanks.”

“Do you know where the others are?”

“Lisa is picking up the rest of the girls though Eddie and Iris should be here soon.”

“Speak of the devil.” Ronnie laughed as the two came in. Eddie was dressed as a prince while Iris had an Alice costume.

“Come on Barry.” Iris scolded, “That costume is so boring.”

“I like it.” protested Barry.

“It will go great with Hartley’s though.” Caitlin pointed out. That made a grin spread across Iris’ face. Before Barry could ask the others showed up.

“Here we are!” Lisa called. She was wearing a Han Solo costume that as far as Barry could tell, was pretty accurate. Cisco’s brain seemed to have short circuited as she came in. Shawna came in, looking like a broken porcelain doll, and went over to Mark to give him a kiss. Linda was next wearing a greek goddess style dress. The last person who came in though caused Barry’s mind to completely blank out. Hartley came in a dress and heels. Now as hot as that was it wasn’t the thing that kind of broke him. No, the thing that did was the fact that it was a short red dress with _his_ symbol on it. The skirt was short and let Barry see more of the red tight covered legs that went into a matching pair of knee high red boots. Hartley sauntered in, throwing him a look as he went over to speak with Iris. A giggle caught his attention. Felicity was standing by him.

“Try not to jump him until after the party, and um, you might want to go take care of your problem.” Barry’s face burned red as he quickly excused himself.

 

~  
Barry was dying. He wanted Hartley so badly. It didn’t help when he purposely would do things like lean over, letting the skirt ride up a bit. He had to rush out again after the two of them shared a dance. God his boyfriend was such a tease. He was forcing himself not to look at the other when arms wrapped around his waist.

“Take me home?” Hartley requested. They said their goodbyes and soon they were at Barry’s apartment. As soon as the door shut Barry was pressing Hartley against the wall, kissing him. Hartley moaned a bit, pressing closer and gasping as one of Barry’s hands slipped up the skirt.

“Oh Barry,” Hartley gasped as he rubbed him. Suddenly they were in Barry’s room. Though Hartley wasn’t the one on the bed. He couldn’t complain though. Barry was on the bed, shoes discarded, and handcuffed to the posts.

“Keep the dress on?” Barry requested. A smirk appeared on Hartley’s face as he slipped off the boots.

“Oh I’m sure that can be arranged,” came the purr as Hartley crawled up. He sat on Barry’s lap as he leant forward to slowly unbutton the orange shirt. Barry bit back a moan as Hartley trailed his hands along the exposed skin.

“Happy Halloween.” Hartley murmured before sucking on the lobe. Barry could only moan as Hartley took control.

**Author's Note:**

> I really should have posted this near Halloween but I forgot about it
> 
> My goal is to see Hartley/Barry up there with Barry/Cisco because why the hell not? I like a good challenge.
> 
> So far there needs to be about 371 more fics.
> 
> I have 50 more prompts to do for this and then I'll go from there. Now I'm off to do my last essay test of the semester that is due my midnight.


End file.
